dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lord
Not all Demons are created equal. Demon lords are those who've risen to command some portion of the demon world. What you call yourself doesn't matter. Demon king, Queen, knight, whatever your choice may be, all know you to be a demon lord. Only Demons may select this path Path Features: Lord's Authority (level 21): you may spend an action point to mark a creature with the demon descriptor of your level or lower. When marked, state a course of action you want this creature to take. Every round the creature does not take that course of action, they suffer spirit + tier damage. Every four rounds, they may attempt a save to clear the mark. Servant (level 25): You gain an underling. This underling must be of the demon race, and counts as a minion. Demonic Will (level 29): You gain access to the demonic will encounter power Demonic Will You focus the powers of the demon world through yourself, your body gaining so much energy that a red glow outlines your form. Encounter ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +3 transformation bonus, double your level THP, and your attacks deal an additional damage die to all creatures with the mortal descriptor. The start of every other round reduces your stamina by 1. Demon lord powers: Level 21 At-will powers: Darkness Sword You wrap your chosen implement in darkness, striking the foe with it. At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon OR Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your instinct is higher than the opponents, they become blinded for 1d4+tier rounds. Demonic Impulse You gather demonic energy and hurl it at an enemy At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than the opponents, they are Dazed for 1d4+tier rounds. Level 21 Encounter Powers Evil Flame You expel the flames of hell from your mouth Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Cone 6 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage. Creatures struck by this attack must make a saving throw or be set on fire, taking ongoing 5 fire damage for intelligence rounds. On Crit, this effect activates automatically. Miss: Half damage to all creatures, but they can not catch fire. Darkness Spear Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon OR Unarmed Standard Action Melee 4 Target: One creature Attack: strength vs resolve Hit: 4P + strength mod damage. If your spirit is higher than the opponents body, they are weakened for 1d4 Rounds. Level 24 Utility Powers Lord's Might You shrug off an opponents attacks. Succumbing to them is unbecoming of a demon lord. Daily ✦ Martial, Healing, Standard Action Personal Effect: You regain 2 healing surges, and may spend one now. One condition you were suffering immediately ends. Demonic Shroud You surround yourself in a shroud of energy, using it to disguise your movement. Encounter ✦ Martial, Healing, Teleport Move Action Personal Effect: Spend a healing surge and move instantly to any square within your move range. If this brings you adjacent to an enemy, they are surprised until the beginning of your next turn. Call weapon You call a discarded weapon to your hand Encounter ✦ Weapon Minor Action Ranged 10 Effect: a non attended weapon or similar object within 10 squares immediately comes to your hand. Level 26 Daily Powers: Hell wave slice You swing your implement through the air, creating a cutting wave of pressure Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon OR Unarmed Standard Action line 4 ranged 5 Target: all creatures in range Attack: strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + strength damage. This attack ignores DR from armor Miss: Half damage that ignores armor Zero-in Blast You quickly appear infront of an enemy, unleashing a beam at point blank range Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Teleport Standard Action Ranged 6, line 5 Target: One creature, all creatures in line Special: Move adjacent to any creature within 6 squares. The enemy makes a saving throw, on failure, they are surprised. Attack: Speed vs repulse Hit: 5K + spirit damage. Miss: If your attack misses a foe who was surprised, you deal 2/3rds damage, other wise you deal half. Level 30 Ultimate power Sekikatsuba You use the secret weapon of demon lord Dabura Daily ✦ Martial, Special Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 4 Target: three or less creatures in range. Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: The enemy is immediately turned to stone, suffering from the Petrified condition. This effect lasts until you dismiss it, are killed, or the enemy is killed. You have three shots of this attack that must be used within 3 rounds of activating this ability. If you do not use all your shots before the alotted time, they are lost. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Demons Category:Transformation